


only worth living if somebody is loving you (& baby now you do)

by kahluawmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahluawmilk/pseuds/kahluawmilk
Summary: “You are…” he begins excitedly, eyes gleaming, and Kenma feels the urge to roll his eyes but he resists.Yeah, I’m kodzuken. Yeah, it’s fine, we can take a selfie.He’s learned at this point that the quicker he deals with the fans, the better. But then Shoyo finishes the sentence in a way he wasn’t expecting:“You are a player of Nekoma’s team! How come I had never seen you before?!”Kenma blinks, dumbfounded.[The one where Shoyo has a big crush on kodzuken, but he doesn’t notice it’s his friend Kenma.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 44
Kudos: 742





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one could also be titled “the one where kenma is moronsexual”  
> anyway this is purely self-indulgent bc youtuber kenma owns my soul. It more or less follows canon events tho, except that Kenma began being a youtuber much earlier and so he left volleyball to dedicate himself to his channel, so he and Shoyo don’t meet until the training camp in Tokyo  
> also the very first scene alludes to the anime’s first OVA where the Karasuno guys are playing a video game. It’s not really very important (in fact it’s just sort of a excuse to introduce Shoyo to video games) so ic you haven’t watched it it doesn’t really matter, but i’m saying this just so you have a clearer context  
> the title is from LDR "video games" bc i thought that's fitting, lol  
> also this isn’t beta-ed bc who has time for that. I did check it tho but if there’re mistakes please lmk! <3  
> enjoy!

Shoyo comes across _kodzuken’s_ youtube channel the night after they break Tanaka’s borrowed video game. He knows he won’t be able to play it anymore due to obvious reasons but _if_ one day the opportunity arises, he wants to be sure he’ll be the best at it.

(Specially if it means beating Kageyama.)

He’s expecting to find some good tips and strategies to play, but what he finds instead is… some guy.

He has shoulder length hair pulled into a loose half bun. His hair is dark, tips dyed blonde, and the colors are nice against his pale skin. His eyes are sharp, cat-like and his gaze makes Shoyo feel like he’s being scrutinized even though that’s not possible.

And he’s so, so beautiful.

He introduces himself as _kodzuken_ and starts reviewing said video game. The video is a bit lengthy because this guy pays attention to every single detail and makes sure to bring it up. When it ends, however, Shoyo realizes he hasn’t paid attention to any of what kodzuken had said since he was too busy staring at him.

It’s weird. Shoyo knows he isn’t like, the smartest ever, but when he spaces out it’s usually because of volleyball. Getting distracted because of another _person_ is certainly something new, but he isn't going to dwell into that: not when he has a long list of videos to watch that night.

* * *

Shoyo’s an utter disaster the day after.

He falls asleep in many of his classes. On top of that, he can barely concentrate during volleyball practice and because of that, Kageyama has shouted at him and called him an idiot way more times than usual.

 _This is serious,_ Shoyo thinks. This is the first time he crushes on someone, and of course, it had to be a person who’s totally out of his league.

“Jeez, what’s with you today?” Tsukishima teases. “Are you in love or something?”

Shoyo tells him to shut up.

Coach Ukai ends up sending him home early despite his protests. Shoyo curls up in bed and replays some of kodzuken’s videos, hoping they’ll make him feel better.

* * *

Karasuno goes to the Tokyo training camp. A few days into it, Shoyo finds himself sulking on his own at the gym one night, refusing to go to sleep just yet and thinking about how lucky Tsukishima is to be invited to train with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. It’s in that moment when another person enters the gym and scans the room.

“Uh, hi. Do you happen to know where Kuroo is?”

Shoyo looks up. His eyes widen as he takes on the guy by the entrance. He’s skinny, has long hair pulled into a ponytail, and he’s wearing the Nekoma tracksuit.

Shoyo hadn’t seen him before.

“You are…” he begins excitedly, eyes gleaming, and Kenma feels the urge to roll his eyes but he resists. _Yeah, I’m kodzuken. Yeah, it’s fine, we can take a selfie._ He’s learned at this point that the quicker he deals with the fans, the better. But then Shoyo finishes the sentence in a way he wasn’t expecting:

“You are a player of Nekoma’s team! How come I had never seen you before?!”

Kenma blinks, dumbfounded.

“Uh… I left the team. The tracksuit is comfy, though.”

“ _Wha—_ _why_ did you leave the team?! You guys are amazing! Like _GWAHHH!”_ he exclaims, flailing his arms enthusiastically and Kenma tries to bite back a smile. He approaches him — he seems very friendly, and even though Kenma is not much for loud people, somehow he already likes this guy.

“Yeah, well, I guess so. It was fun while it lasted, and I certainly don’t regret it, but I’ve found something I like better.”

“Oh? And what is that?”

“Playing video games. Streaming, Youtube.”

“Oh! You’re like _kodzuken_ then!”

Kenma _stares_.

Shoyo stares back.

Kenma stares harder.

“Are you shitting me?”

Shoyo gasps. “No, I — _what?_ Wait, do you know who kodzuken is?”

The best Kenma can come up with at this absurdity is; “Um, yes, I've seen some of his videos.”

And that does it. Shoyo is unable to shut up for the next ten minutes, gushing at an inhuman speed about how cool kodzuken is, and how pretty, and how smart; and if Shoyo can’t see how Kenma blushes every five seconds is because he’s in too deep for kodzuken and won’t pay attention to anything or anyone else. Kenma would find it annoying if it wasn’t so endearing.

Sadly, their conversation is interrupted when Kenma’s phone rings — it’s Kuroo, he’s finally done practicing and is ready to help Kenma with his next video. Somehow Kenma doesn’t want this to end, but at the same time he’s too awkward to ask Shoyo for his number to keep in contact or to find an excuse to continue the conversation. Luckily however, Shoyo’s bubbly personality makes up for it and he takes a step ahead before Kenma leaves.

“Hey! Do you wanna exchange numbers?” He asks.

Kenma raises his eyebrows.

“Okay,” he replies for lack of a better reply. Shoyo smiles bright and pretty and it sends a pang through Kenma’s heart.

They exchange numbers. Shoyo Hinata is the guy’s name, and when Kenma says goodbye to him they’re already at a first name basis.

* * *

Kuroo goes to Kenma’s. Kenma tells him about his encounter with Shoyo as they set everything for shooting a new video.

“Are you serious?!” Kuroo hiccups between fits of that stupid laughter of his. He’s clutching his stomach hard, the idiot.

“Yes,” says Kenma, annoyed. “He was gushing to me about kodzuken for like _what,_ 10, 15 minutes? All the time not realizing _I’m_ kodzuken.”

“For Christ’s sake, I’d heard that Shrimpy’s not the most brilliant ever but I never thought he was _this_ dumb.” Kuroo wipes some tears away as he tries to calm down.

“Shut up,” bites Kenma, mildly irritated. Kuroo arches an eyebrow.

“Oh? Did it bother you?”

“Why would it bother me? It’s not like I expect everyone to know me. I know a lot of people don’t watch Youtube at all, and even less people watch gamers. Besides, I don't do this for the numbers. Jeez, Kuroo, I thought you knew that I do this because I like it.”

“Okaaay… Yeah, I know. Sorry,” Kuroo answers, serious. Kenma sighs. Kuroo doesn’t do it on purpose, he knows. It’s just his natural talent to provoke people shining through.

“It’s fine.”

“So,” Kuroo goes on; “what are you gonna do about it then? Are you gonna tell him?”

Kenma grimaces.

“I don’t know. That’s too awkward.”

“So you’re just gonna keep pretending you’re not kodzuken.”

“I’m not pretending anything. He was the one who didn’t notice. And anyway, maybe he’ll do it eventually. Maybe he already has at this point.”

“Hm. Maybe,” Kuroo concedes, although he doesn’t sound very convinced. Kenma pinches the bridge of his nose. This whole situation is giving him a headache.

“Just… Please tell the rest of the guys not to tell him, okay?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen.

“Why would that be? I thought you wanted him to find out.”

Kenma shrugs.

“I just want it to be as less awkward as possible. If Shoyo hasn’t noticed… I’d like to be the one to tell him. It’s just… weird, I don’t know,” Kenma rambles, and Kuroo lets him talk because it’s so strange to hear him venting so freely; “I mean, like I tell you, I’m not expecting to be recognized everywhere, but he _did_ know who I am, so it was… strange. Not in an annoying way, just…” he trails off, shrugging his shoulders again when he’s unable to find the words.

It’s a detail that catches Kuroo attention.

“Hm. Maybe it’s the hair. You always wear it loose for the videos. Plus the lighting and the editing… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do think Shrimpy is way too dense for not noticing, but maybe it’s not as far-fetched as we think it is.”

“Maybe.”

There’s a silence.

“Hey… Kenma,” Kuroo calls. Kenma looks at him. “You’ve said that it felt weird, but was it _good_ weird…?”

Kenma looks down.

“I… guess?” And then his cheeks turn the faintest shade of red, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo. “It was… kinda cute. He said so many nice things about me, and… I don’t know. It was sweet.”

Kuroo bites his tongue. He _knows_ this look, but he had never seen Kenma wear it. He knows his friend is too introverted and the fact that he’s opening up and trusting Kuroo completely makes it impossible for him to tease Kenma about it, no matter how much he wants to. He tries to keep a neutral expression but knows that a silly smile is betraying his face. Luckily, Kenma is too flustered to look at him and see it.

“I see,” says Kuroo. “Well, don’t worry about a thing. I’ll convince the guys not to tell him.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

The next day, after finishing editing the video, Kenma pulls his hair into a ponytail and goes to the camp to see the guys training.

Karasuno is playing against Nekoma (and losing). When Shoyo sees Kenma enter, he happily waves at him. Kenma smiles shyly and waves back. Their little moment is interrupted, however, when that genius setter of theirs yells at Shoyo to focus.

Kenma watches the practice, absorbing everything he can about Karasuno and their way of playing. He might not play it anymore but he does enjoy watching volleyball. Karasuno is powerful, energetic, and they’re not afraid to innovate and attack; but they’re far from synchronized, which results in their loss — something that apparently, is quite common.

By the end of the match Kenma frankly loses interest and takes out his latest video game. His next video will be a review of it, he thinks.

He’s so into it that he doesn’t notice when practice officially ends and Shoyo is already by his side and watching him play, until he goes:

“WAAAAH! That’s so cool!! Is it new?”

Kenma gives a start, loses both his concentration and the game. Shoyo apologizes shyly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But that was such a cool game!! Do you think kodzuken will review it soon?”

Kenma looks away. “Most likely. It’s getting kinda popular so… yeah.”

Shoyo nods. Kenma can feel the stares of his old teammates and it’s making him really anxious. He trusts Kuroo and he knows that some of the team members aren’t discrete at all so if they wanted to out his secret, they would’ve done it already. This scrutiny is worse though, and Kenma suddenly understands how their rivals felt when dealing with Nekoma.

He’s about to tell Shoyo to continue their conversation outside when they’re surrounded by the team and he _knows_ this can’t be good.

“So… Shrimpy,” Kuroo begins. “I heard you’re a fan of kodzuken’s?”

_“Kuroo—”_

“Of course! He’s the coolest ever!”

Kenma’s glare disappears when he blushes deeply. He hears some of his friends, the louder ones, doing their best to repress their laughter.

“He is, isn’t he?” Yaku presses.

“What do you like about him?” Asks Tora with distrust. Somehow that ticks Kenma off. He knows Tora’s being protective but it’s not like he’s his dad or something.

Shoyo makes a confused expression. “What do you mean? What’s not there to like?” he asks so naturally, and then adds: ”He’s so clever, and smart, and—”

 _“OhmyGod,”_ Kenma hisses and pulls Shoyo outside. He hears some of them cheering them on, others finally laughing out loud. Kenma knows they mean well — he can see they were just trying to see that Shoyo was sincere, but that doesn’t make it any less annoying or embarrassing.

“I’m sorry,” Kenma apologizes when they’re outside, glaring at the ground. “Sometimes they’re too… _ugh.”_

Shoyo giggles.

“Overwhelming?”

“Yeah!”

Shoyo nods. They stay in silence for a little while.

Kenma’s palms are sweaty and he’s sure Shoyo can probably hear his heart beating loud in his chest. He might be thinking too much, he tells himself. He gives a start when Shoyo calls his name.

Shoyo giggles.

“You tend to get pretty lost in your thoughts, don’t you?”

Kenma swallows. _Only when my thoughts involve you,_ he thinks, and then he blushes when he realizes that _oh, no._ This is _why_ — this is why his teammates were acting the way they did, they could see it before he saw it and…

“Kenma? Is everything okay? You seem a little uneasy today.”

Kenma clears his throat. _Calm down,_ he tells himself.

“Yeah.”

“Um. Okay. Uh, I know we just recently met but I wanted to ask you something.”

_Oh. Could it be…?_

Kenma blinks.

“Yeah?”

“Back there, at the gym with your friends…”

“Uh-huh?”

“Well, um, do you have a problem with kodzuken or something?” Shoyo asks. “You seemed annoyed when he was brought up, and I thought — I’m such a dumbass! You make videos too and I was gushing like a fool about him right in front of you! That was so inconsiderate of me!” He slaps himself softly in the face. “And I wanted to let you know that hey, I admire kodzuken and everything, but _you’re_ my friend, okay? Like, I know I just met you but I consider you a friend, so… don’t be jealous? I guess? If that’s how you felt?”

Kenma stares at Shoyo for a few seconds, unable to believe this guy. Shoyo seems flustered, incapable of meeting Kenma’s analytical gaze. Seeing him like that sends a wave of immense warmth through Kenma’s chest. He wants to laugh at Shoyo’s naïveté and hug him real tight, touched by his innocence and loyalty. But he’s too shy for that, so he only smiles.

“I see. Thanks for clearing that up.”

Shoyo nods, finally meeting Kenma’s gaze.

“Well… I should probably go. I need to practice more if I want to get better.”

“Okay. See you around. And Shoyo?”

“Yeah?”

Kenma smirks.

“Stay interesting.”

He walks away, leaving a mildly confused Shoyo behind. He’s smiling all the way home, and his smile doesn’t waver even as he falls asleep later that same night.

* * *

Kenma is still a bit annoyed at Kuroo, but this is the first time he has a crush and he needs guidance or at least someone to vent to. And, provocation expert or not, Kuroo is still his best friend, so he finds himself telling him about what Shoyo told him the night before.

“You should schedule a video to go live at the time you’re usually with him,” Kuroo says. “See what he does about it, how he reacts.”

Kenma discovers he’s really curious about that.

* * *

The next day, before leaving to see their practice, Kenma leaves a video scheduled for the night, around the time they’re usually done.

After the practice finishes, Shoyo approaches him almost instinctively. It makes Kenma happy.

They’re joking outside the gym, Shoyo showing him his best impression of Kageyama and Kenma showing him his best one of Tsukishima in return. Shoyo laughs so much at the accuracy of it, considering Kenma barely knows the sassy blond. Then his phone beeps and Kenma smirks to himself when Shoyo takes it out and sees the notification in his screen.

Shoyo’s eyes widen, gleaming with excitement — and just as quick as the reaction comes, he hides his phone in his pocket and looks at Kenma with flushed cheeks.

“Sorry!”

Kenma does his best to keep a neutral expression.

“What is it? If you need to text or call someone please go ahead, I won’t get offended.”

“Oh no, it’s nothing important,” Shoyo replies, fidgety.

“Then what is it?”

Shoyo bites his lips, unable to look at Kenma because of the embarrassment.

“Well… Kodzuken just uploaded a new video. But it can wait, I’ll see it tonight before going to sleep.”

Kenma arches an eyebrow and before he knows it, he’s already blurting out:

“Oh. Well… Do you wanna watch it together?”

Shoyo’s eyes shine so bright that it does something funny to Kenma’s stomach.

“Really?! But I thought you didn’t like kodzuken?”

“I never said I didn’t. You assumed that.”

“Does that mean you wanna watch it with me?”

Kenma shrugs.

“It’s fine, I guess.”

And yeah, that’s the thing — Kenma has never considered himself as a narcissistic person, has never been the one to be actively looking for compliments or attention; but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it when it’s genuine like Shoyo’s admiration. It feels nice, for once, having someone complimenting you so purely, and he wants to see how deeply Shoyo’s feelings go, how he reacts or what he says to anything Kenma does.

He sort of expects Shoyo to be loud and enthusiastic as he always is, but he’s proven wrong. Shoyo watches the video with a bright smile and bright eyes, cheeks flushed, paying attention to every word as if Kenma was someone who shouldn’t be interrupted. That hits Kenma hard: he suddenly remembers how hard socializing was when he was little, how everyone usually interrupted or ignored him in elementary school because he wasn’t the one to be loud and opinionated; how people left him behind or forgot about his presence so he learned to be silent most of the times, finding a safe place in video games until Kuroo arrived; and now, Shoyo.

It’s somehow even better than how Kenma expected him to react, and the amount of emotions it brings him it’s too much: sadness, nostalgia, overwhelming tenderness and adoration. The video ends and Kenma feels high on looking at Shoyo’s rosy cheeks, on the way he turns to look at him with a smile on his face and asks him, “So what do you think?” Because his opinion matters, _he_ matters, and Kenma can’t hold it any longer. It’s an impulse he can’t control: he leans in and kisses Shoyo’s cheek. Shoyo turns incredibly red and it’s then when it hits Kenma what he’s just done. He blushes as bright as Shoyo, bows and exclaims an apology before running away.

Shoyo doesn’t know how to react.

* * *

**Kenma:** Sorry about what just happened back there.

 **Kenma:** Idk why I did that.

 **Shoyo:** hey! it’s okay!

 **Shoyo:** do u wanna hang out after i practice w tsukishima & the others today

 **Shoyo:** ???

Shoyo sighs. He’s been staring at the screen for like five minutes and there’s no answer. Whether Kenma is ignoring him or actually got busy is a mystery. Shoyo knows he won’t be able to focus until he gets an answer, but he can't keep waiting — Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima must be starting without him. He needs to rush.

He’s definitely performing poorly during their extra practice, but he can’t stop thinking about whether he’s gotten an answer or not, or… what if Kenma was mad at him? He said it was Shoyo who assumed he didn’t like kodzuken, but had he, really? Had Shoyo somehow coerced him to watch a video of someone Kenma must consider a rival? Or maybe he had gotten pissed off that Shoyo’s attention shifted so easily when he got the video’s notification?

(And that kiss? What was that supposed to mean?)

“Oi, Hinata, pay attent—!”

Shoyo misses the rest of the sentence when the ball hits him right in the face. He falls backwards, right onto the ground. He sits up, groaning, and hears everyone gasp. When Shoyo opens his eyes, not even Tsukishima looks amused.

“You’re bleeding,” he whispers, pale, and Bokuto shouts.

Kuroo calls the practice off and offers to take Shoyo to the infirmary. It’s just a nosebleed and it’ll mostly likely turn out to be nothing serious; but blood is always flashy and it’s better to be sure.

Once Shoyo is okay, he checks his phone.

No new messages.

He sighs audibly and hears Kuroo chuckle.

“Big sigh,” he comments. “Are _they_ the reason you were so off at practice today?”

Shoyo goes bright red, and before he knows, he blurts:

“It’s about Kenma.”

And then he tells Kuroo everything that happened.

Kuroo’s trademark Cheshire cat smile gets bigger and bigger as Shoyo goes on. By the end of the story, however, when Shoyo’s speculating about how Kenma must be mad at him, Kuroo just hides his face behind his hands and shakes his head.

“You guys are like, made for each other,” he complains.

Shoyo doesn’t understand.

“Huh?”

“Kenma _likes_ you. As in, he-has-a-crush-on-you-kinda- _likes_ -you,” Kuroo explains like he’s talking to a very stupid child.

“Wha — What are you saying?!” Shoyo yells and Kuroo replies that he’s a dumbass.

“Kenma has always been kind of… awkward for that stuff. I actually think this is the first time he crushes on someone else, and I know him since we were little kids. But he must not know how to act about it.”

“So he isn’t mad at me?”

Kuroo palms his forehead so hard that Shoyo gives a start.

“Why would he _kiss_ you if he was mad at you?”

“I… I don’t know, but…”

“Look, _Hinata._ I know Kenma. And I’m telling you — I’d never seen him like this before. I know you hadn’t even thought about this, because you’re as clueless as he is, and I’m not telling you to go out with him or act differently or whatever. I guess what I’m trying to say here is that…” Kuroo breathes; “Kenma is one of my best friends and I want to see him happy. But you don’t have to feel the same about him, just… treat him normally, okay? And if he ever confesses or whatever, and you don’t feel the same way he does… please be gentle with him. That’s all I ask.”

“I… I don’t know how to feel about this,” Shoyo confesses honestly.

“And that’s okay. Take your time to figure it out, but please be gentle about whatever you find out. Or I’ll have to kick your ass, and I don’t wanna do that to a first year. Okay?”

Shoyo swallows.

“Okay.”

Kuroo smiles genuinely at him and ruffles his hair.

“You’re a good guy, Hinata. I can see why he’s interested in you.”

Shoyo doesn’t know how to respond.

* * *

When Kenma’s phone rings, his stomach drops to the floor.

He looks at the screen, expecting it to be Shoyo, but it turns out it’s just Kuroo. And even though he should probably feel relieved by this, it also makes him a little disappointed.

“What is it,” he picks up.

“Stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Oh really? I can _bet_ you’re curled up in bed, hiding under the sheets just staring at your phone right before I called you.”

_“Shut up.”_

Kuroo sighs.

“Look, could you please stop acting like a five year old and call your boyfrie—”

“He’s not my boyf—”

“...Whatever. The guy’s freaking out thinking you’re mad at him or something.”

 _“What?_ Why would I be mad at him?”

“I don’t know, but kissing someone, running away and then ignoring their texts isn’t precisely what I’d interpret as a good sign, if I was in his place, y’know?”

Kenma feels the blood draining from his face.

“I — he — did he — you, _how_ — how do you know about _that?!”_

Kuroo chuckles.

“He told me. He was so worried about you being mad at him that a ball hit him right in the face and I had to take him to the infirmary. He’s okay, though.”

Kenma whines.

“Oh, God.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighs, exasperated. “Kenma, why are you so reluctant to tell him the truth? It—”

“No.” Kenma snaps. “No, that’s not an option.”

“Why not? He already has a crush on kodzuken, and he enjoys spending time with you. Why don’t you—”

“You just don’t get it, okay?!” Kenma snaps. “You said it yourself: he has a crush on kodzuken. Not on me.”

Kuroo scoffs.

“That’s ridiculous. _You_ are kodzuken.”

“No, I… Kodzuken is just… a part of me. And Shoyo has _him_ in this pedestal already. I can’t… I can’t tell him. I can’t disappoint him.”

“Kenma, are you even listening to yourself?! You’re a pretty cool guy!! Kodzuken or not. You’re a great person and anyone would be lucky to be your friend. Ask anyone at Nekoma and they’ll agree with me.”

Kenma feels a knot in his throat. His eyes are starting to sting a little bit.

“I just can’t, Kuroo.”

Kuroo lets out a big exhale.

“Okay. I won’t pretend I get it, because I don’t, but if it gives you so much anxiety why don’t you just… try to take it easy? One step at a time, like… I don’t know. Just don’t let this ruin your friendship with him. He appreciates you a lot, and I can tell you do too. He’s good for you, Kenma.”

Kenma sighs. He knows Kuroo is right.

* * *

Kuroo can be quite sensible when needed, and both boys follow his advice. Letting things flow turns out to be surprisingly easy once they’re past the initial awkward phase, and they find themselves talking normally and laughing like they always do soon after that. They talk about many different subjects: video games, of course, and volleyball too. Kenma gives Shoyo insight about what he’s seen from their practices and areas where he can improve. As days go by and they build more trust, however, they find themselves talking about pretty much anything, sharing the most inconsequential details of their day-to-day lives, opening up about their pasts, their hopes and dreams for the future, sharing inside jokes and their dumbest thoughts as well as the deepest too.

Sometimes, late at night, Shoyo finds himself thinking about what Kuroo had told him that night at the infirmary; and it’s usually on those nights when he feels butterflies in his stomach and remembers the day Kenma kissed his cheek and thinks, _Please, do it again._ But Kenma never does it again and it leaves Shoyo wanting more, wondering if he has the guts to do it himself. But he can’t bring himself to it, too afraid of scaring Kenma away and blowing their friendship.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the training camp is over and Karasuno has to go back to Miyagi.

* * *

“I need your help,” Kenma asks Kuroo a few days before it’s over.

“Hm? What for?”

Kenma looks at the floor, clenches his fists. When he looks up at Kuroo again, he seems determined.

“I think it’s time to let Shoyo know the truth.”

* * *

Kuroo helps Kenma shoot a video. Kenma schedules it for Shoyo’s last night in Tokyo.

Shoyo asks him to hang out after practice, but Kenma tells him he’s busy, too nervous to see him that day. He promises to meet him the next morning, however, right before they go back to Miyagi. He knows that by then, everything will be out in the open.

He pulls his hair into what’s becoming his trademark ponytail (at least when he’s not shooting videos) and goes to meet Shoyo. There’s no turning back now.

He finds Shoyo alone, gathering his stuff. Kenma’s heart is beating so loud he feels like the whole world can hear it. It makes his palms sweat, but he swore to himself he wouldn’t back down.

“Hey,” he greets. Shoyo turns to look at him and gives him a bright smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, Kenma!”

Kenma’s mouth is so dry.

“Um,” he looks away. “Did you see… Did you see kodzuken’s new video?”

“Ah, did he make a new one?” Asks Shoyo, and Kenma feels his stomach drop.

“I — yeah. Last night.”

Shoyo groans. “I didn’t see it! Can you believe it? I was so tired that I fell asleep, like a baby! Even though I wanted to enjoy my last night here and talk more to everybody, but I just crashed! We were all pretty out of it, to be honest. This has been so exhausting, but! _so! Great!”_

Kenma nods, unable to mirror Shoyo’s enthusiasm and trying his best to mask his disappointment.

“Is it good?” Shoyo asks, oblivious to Kenma’s mood. Kenma shrugs.

“I guess. It’s different.”

“Hmm… I’ll probably see it on our way back!”

“Yeah… well… let me know what you thought of it when you do, I guess.”

“I will!”

Shoyo finishes gathering up his stuff and reunites with his team outside. Before they go, he and Kenma share a long hug.

“I’ll miss you,” Kenma says sincerely.

“I’ll miss you too! But we’ll be in touch!”

“I had a lot of fun with you.”

Shoyo’s expression is soft when they break the hug. “Me too, but hey, Kenma, why do you look so sad about it? This isn’t a goodbye. I promise you — we’ll meet again soon, okay?”

“Yeah. I hope so.”

Shoyo smiles tenderly and hugs him again. They look into each other’s eyes for a second there, and Kenma feels oh-so-tempted to tell him right there all those things he told the camera, but then Coach Ukai is urging them to get into the bus and the moment is over, the training camp is over, and just as easily as Shoyo walked into his life he disappears again.

* * *

In the bus, Shoyo puts his headphones on and plays the video.

(It’s titled **_“STORYTIME: i have a crush on a fan”._ ** _)_

* * *

“Hi, this is kodzuken here,” the young man looks at the camera. There’s a shyness about him that’s not usually there when he discusses video games, and it reminds Shoyo of somebody else, though he can’t quite place who. “And I know this video is different from what I usually do, but I need to say this, and this is the only way I can do it, because I’m a bit of a coward,” he smiles with sadness.

“You see, this video is for someone in particular. Someone I’ve come to… get really attached to during these past few weeks. I met this person at a volleyball training camp. And I know I titled this as a Storytime but the truth is that this is more of… a confession to that person.”

“Some of you might know this already, but in case you don’t… I used to play volleyball before. I left it, though, not because I didn’t enjoy it but because I wanted to dedicate myself to my channel and my studies. But I still went to the training camp just to see my friends, and it was there where I met him. I was looking for a friend after their practice, and I found him at the gym, on his own. I asked him about my friend and he looked at me in the way people usually do when they recognize me on the streets, and I thought he was going to ask me for an autograph or something but then… he didn’t. He didn’t recognize me at all!” He chuckles. “I felt like such an idiot because I was already mentally preparing myself for selfies and that kind of stuff, but he was just… paying attention to my team’s tracksuit. He asked me if I was a player, I told him not anymore, but that I had kept the tracksuit because it’s comfy. And then he asked me why I had left it, and when I told him it was to make videos and stream, he looked at me right in the eye and said _‘Oh, like kodzuken!’_ and I swear to God I thought he was shitting me. But now that I think about it,” he pauses; “I didn’t really think a lot of it back then, but right now, reflecting on it… I think that was it, you know?”

“What I’m trying to say here is that, I have a friend who plays for another team, and he’s great. And he’s always saying that there’s _this_ moment… this very specific moment when you discover the meaning of volleyball, of how good playing and being in a team feels, and when you have that moment, you’re hooked on volleyball forever. Well, I think it’s the same with people, you know? There’s _this_ moment that hits you hard when you fall for them. For me, it was that moment, but I didn’t realize right at the time. I should’ve had, because after that, I couldn’t stop thinking about him, wanting to see him again, to talk to him again. I think that was the moment I fell for him. Yes, Shoyo, I’m talking about you, in case you are still too dense to believe that this isn’t a coincidence.”

(Shoyo wants to pause the video and scream. He doesn’t.

He can’t bring himself to stop watching, face bright red like kodzuken’s on screen. And then, kodzuken pulls his hair into a ponytail and Shoyo gasps because _oh my God I’m so stupid how could I miss this it’s so obvious I’m so fucking dumb—)_

“I’m sorry for not telling you about this before,” Kenma, his friend _Kenma,_ goes on in the little screen; “But I couldn’t help it when I saw the way you talked about me, and how you paid attention to everything I said in the videos… I know it’s not a excuse, but before Youtube, I was kinda used to being unseen, so hearing you complimenting me so easily and wholeheartedly… I don’t know. I guess you’ll think I’m selfish, and I deserve that. But it felt nice, you know? Being seen. And you were so… taken, by this part of me, that I was scared that when you knew me as a whole I wouldn’t live up to it. It was stupid, I know. But now that we’ve laughed together and we’ve talked about the moon, the stars, video games and what you ate yesterday, and our hopes and dreams for the future too, I guess I can say that… we’re friends. And I love that, and I’ll be happy with that if that’s all you want us to be. But if there's a chance, even if it’s the slightest one, that you feel the same way about me, not about kodzuken, but about _me_ as a whole, than how I feel about you, then… well. I’d love to try that, too. So I’m saying this before you leave tomorrow: I think I’m in love with you.” Kenma finishes with a sigh, stares straight into the camera and then, the video ends.

* * *

Shoyo stares at the screen for a minute or so, unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything but breathing. Then he notices the drops falling on his phone screen and when he touches his face, it’s wet.

He feels — he doesn’t know what he feels. He’s mad, he thinks. Not at Kenma _(okay, maybe a little at Kenma)_ but mostly, at himself.

And it’s because… he gets it. He gets what it’s like to feel ignored or dismissed and he can’t believe that for a second he made Kenma feel like it was something he’d do to him. And he also feels stupidly ashamed because it was so fucking _obvious;_ not only because of the appearance thing but also because the qualities that he appreciates about kodzuken are exactly the same ones he does about Kenma, and he hadn’t noticed until then. They were both smart, collected, analytical and good strategists. Because _of course,_ they were the same fucking person.

And he — Shoyo, he’s thought of kissing Kenma, begged him mentally to do so more than once, even thought of confessing before leaving but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And just hours ago Kenma had been so brave, and that’s why he looked so sad, and Shoyo had been completely unaware of it.

He sighs and feels thankful that everyone asleep. If he was traveling by his own means, he’d already be taking a train or a bus back, but he isn’t. There's nothing else he can do but wait.

* * *

Kenma stares and stares and stares at his phone. It’s blowing up, his confession going viral. The comment section is full of stuff like _“This is so cute!!!!” “I hope you guys are together now!!!!” “kodzuken you have to tell us how this story ended!!! Are you together now?!!” “This guy would be a fool if he rejected you!!” “We want to know who he is!!”_ and so on and on and on. But for Kenma, all those notifications are empty. The only person he wishes he’d get a comment from, or a text, or whatever, hasn’t showed up.

Kenma waits and waits and waits.

* * *

He waits until night and there’s no answer from Shoyo. He barely sleeps and the next morning he’s doing the same — refreshing his phone every five minutes waiting for a call or a text that never comes.

He neglects himself and his other friends because of this, and Kuroo, who already knows how he is, appears at his home by evening with the rest of the team, too. They have all seen the video and are there for Kenma.

Kenma is embarrassed, grateful and annoyed; all at once.

They’re doing an intervention, they tell him. And no matter how much he refuses, they’re going out whether he wants it or not.

(Kenma, naturally, refuses. With them, however, resisting is always a bad idea).

Between Kuroo and Tora, they carry him out. Kenma fidgets, trying to break free from their grip, but as they leave the house and go out walking down the streets he gets embarrassed and kindly asks them to put him down. He decides that getting along with this will be the easiest way to deal with this.

They go bowling. Kenma isn’t in the mood for it and can’t help getting distracted every time his phone buzzes (which is pretty much every two seconds) until Kuroo takes it away from him.

Kenma protests but it’s in vain, so he goes along with everything and fails every time it’s his turn. He just wants to go home and curl up under the sheets.

Kuroo gets a call and he goes outside to pick up. Kenma arches an eyebrow but he doesn’t think much of it either; except that when Kuroo comes back he’s not alone anymore. A flash of orange hair catches Kenma’s eye: Shoyo is there.

His friends are smiling. This was all planned, he thinks, and before he can think more of it, Shoyo runs towards him and hugs him tight. Kenma returns the hug and a few tears of relief escape his eyes when he realizes how perfectly he fits against Shoyo's body, how warm he is.

He hears his friends laughing and howling in celebration, but it sounds far away when Shoyo’s heart is beating so loud right next to him, and Kenma _knows_.

* * *

(Later, he learns, it was Kuroo’s idea for them to meet in a public place. Later, he learns, Kuroo had livestreamed the reunion because, as he tells Kenma “It’s important for a public figure to share some of this stuff, too,” and he’s right, because people go crazy about this story and he gains a bunch of new subscribers and followers. Kuroo pays attention to detail and that’s what makes him a great captain, but most of all, a great friend).

* * *

They leave them alone. Kenma and Shoyo go get some dinner and spend a couple of hours together until they have to part. Unfortunately, Shoyo has to go back to Miyagi that same night. Kenma walks with him to the train station, holding hands like it’s the most natural thing in the world. It’s a little funny, Kenma thinks as they wait sitting on a bench, how Shoyo went all the way there just to have _this._

“You could’ve just FaceTimed me to tell me you felt the same way,” Kenma tells him. Shoyo shrugs.

“It wouldn’t have been the same.”

Kenma knows it’s true, and he’s grateful Shoyo is so loving. He still feels a little guilty though, and he sighs.

“I thought you would get angry.”

“Hm. I was, a little, but mostly at myself,” Shoyo confesses.

Kenma purses his lips.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Kenma pouts at him and Shoyo giggles. “It truly is! I just — I just can’t believe it, like, yeah you look a little different on screen, with the hairdo and the lighting and well… but still, it was so dumb of me.”

Kenma smiles.

“I think it was cute,” he says. “Do I really look that different though?”

Shoyo mulls the question.

“Hmm… Not really? I mean yeah, a bit, but… I don’t know. I really have no excuse — I've been thinking about it on my way back here, you know? And I came to the conclusion that a part of me always knew, but somehow I didn’t wanna accept it.”

Kenma raises his eyebrows, curious.

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because you’re one of the coolest people I’ve ever known?” Shoyo says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And on top of that, if you turned out to be kodzuken, well, then… how was I supposed to have a chance with you?”

“Shoyo,” Kenma mumbles, moved. He cups his cute little face; looks into his expressive eyes. Shoyo is staring right back at him with a funny expression, a shaky smile in place. Kenma smiles right back, soft.

“I want no one else but you.”

Shoyo’s cheeks turn pink.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kenma dares. He leans in, kissing Shoyo’s lips gently. He stops for a second, as if giving him time to pull back if he needs to. Shoyo doesn’t, so Kenma leans in again, closing the small space between them. Who would’ve thought that Kenma is the boldest of the two, but Shoyo doesn’t really care. His head’s spinning and he feels intoxicated with Kenma’s smell, with his soft warm lips against his, with how his hands caress his face as if he's the most precious thing in the world. Shoyo shudders, electricity running through his veins, and giggles when they break the kiss, mildly gasping because Kenma makes him forget about something as simple as breathing.

Forehead to forehead, Kenma opens his eyes.

“Do you really have to go today?” He whispers. Shoyo sighs and hugs Kenma close, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in for as much as he can before he has to leave.

“Yeah… But hey, I can come back next weekend? Or you can go visit me anytime you want! Or, we can try FaceTime, or, or…” he rambles nervously, his heart in his throat. Kenma’s soft voice reverberates through all his body.

“Shoyo, your train’s here.”

“Oh.” Shoyo breaks away so quickly it makes Kenma wonder how he doesn’t get whiplash. Then he smiles and gives Kenma one last peck. “Sorry. You make me nervous. I’ll see you soon, okay? Bye bye!”

“Text me when you get home safely,” says Kenma, watching him walk away. As he does, Kenma takes notice of the people around them: there aren’t many, but it surprises him how Shoyo can make him feel like it’s just the two of them, alone in the world.

“I will!” Shoyo shouts back, waving goodbye.

Kenma watches as Shoyo enters the train, follows him with his eyes as he sits. He looks down. He knows he’s being ridiculous, but he’s already missing him. Waiting a week is going to be hell.

“Hey, Kenma!” he hears a muffled voice calling him. Shoyo is tapping against the window, trying to catch his attention. Kenma watches as someone berates him for being loud and Shoyo smiles shyly and apologizes. Then he turns at Kenma, exhales against the glass and proceeds to write on the window condensation.

**_I <3 U!!!!_ **

Kenma smiles and takes a picture of Shoyo smiling with his cute little message written on the window before the train leaves. He thinks about what Kuroo told him and then decides he’s not putting this one on the internet, for his followers. This one’s for himself only.


	2. first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to have a continuation but here we are  
> i'd say this is self-indulgent but this fic has been that since the very beginning so what else is new

On his way to the train to Miyagi, three groups of people have already stopped him and asked him for pictures. One of them was a couple that had the nerve to ask about Shoyo, and exchanged looks and smiles so wide when Kenma told them he was actually on his way going to visit him that day. Kenma tried (and failed) not to blush when they wished him good luck.

It’s early in the morning of a Saturday, and Tokyo is already alive and full of people wandering the streets. Kenma doesn’t want to think about how downtown is going to be in a couple of hours.

He texts Shoyo once he gets on the train. He can’t help it — he’s nervous. He knows he probably shouldn’t be, since it’s not the first time they'll be alone together, but it’s different now.

They’re boyfriends now.

_Boyfriends._ The word makes him smile, and even though he’s been sleeping poorly all week (due to both his job and the anticipation from seeing Shoyo that weekend) he’s too anxious to rest, his brain unable to shut down.

* * *

“KENMAAAAAAAA!”

He’s barely off the train when a flash of orange comes running towards him. The most sincere laughter bubbles from Kenma's mouth when their bodies crash in a tight embrace. People are staring, and for once, Kenma doesn’t think he could care less.

When they break apart Shoyo is all dimples and pink cheeks and that makes Kenma’s heart throb. “I missed you!” He says excitedly and Kenma says he does too, fighting the urge to kiss him right there on the spot.

Shoyo giggles and takes Kenma’s hand.

“Let’s go!” he pulls Kenma away.

Shoyo says he has a surprise for Kenma. His bike is waiting outside for them, along with something wrapped in the basket. Kenma doesn't insist to know what Shoyo has planned, letting himself go with the flow; and gets on the bike behind Shoyo, standing up. It’s a bright, nice day in Miyagi and even though the position is uncomfortable, he feels relaxed just looking at his surroundings. They make their way to the outskirts of the town, where it's all fields, sky and fresh air.  Shoyo hums happily as he drives, and Kenma closes his eyes and basks in the sun hitting his skin, in Shoyo's soft voice hitting his ears.

They arrive at a nice meadow surrounded by trees and flowers. Shoyo grins brightly as Kenma admires the surroundings, takes the stuff from the basket and says, “I thought we could have a picnic?”

In all honesty, Kenma has never been the one to enjoy time outside but this is perfect. He helps Shoyo set  everything for the picnic and as he takes on how much food there is for both of them, he asks Shoyo who made it. Shoyo blushes bright red and says his mother helped him.

Kenma feels warm all over, and kisses his cheek.

The food is delicious. They talk and laugh while they eat. Shoyo tries convincing Kenma to let him feed him, but Kenma gets too flustered about it after just one bite so they leave it alone.

Everything is going smoothly until it's time for dessert. Shoyo, Natsu and their mom had made an apple pie for the occasion and just as they're about to eat it; big, dark clouds fill the sky and before they have time to assess what’s going on, they get caught in a downpour.

“Fuck!” Shoyo curses. Kenma hisses — the water’s cold. He tries to help Shoyo pick up all the stuff but the rain is heavy and unforgiving, so they give up. They leave the food there and run to hide under the nearest tree.

“Oh, no,” Shoyo cries. “The pie!”

Kenma gives him a compassionate look.

“I'm sorry. I bet it was great, though.”

Hinata pouts, kicks the tree and lets himself fall on the ground.

“I really wanted today to be perfect.”

“Oh?” Kenma arches an eyebrow. “It is perfect, though. We’re together.”

Shoyo makes a high-pitched sound that is anything but flattering, and hides his face in Kenma’s chest.

“Since when did you get so smooth?” he asks, muffled, and Kenma chuckles.

They sit together under the tree, watching the storm fall. It eventually turns into drizzle, and after an extra while waiting to see if it’ll stop completely, they decide it’s as good as it gets. So they pick up their stuff and they go back to Shoyo's house, riding the bike under the light rain.

* * *

Shoyo’s family is as bubbly and enthusiastic as their son. Little Natsu tells Kenma she loves his hair and would like to braid it, and Kenma doesn’t really know how to respond to that. Shoyo giggles and saves him by saying they’re going to their room. Shoyo’s mom encourages this, telling them to go change their clothes while she makes them tea.

Shoyo’s room is bright and surprisingly tidy. When Kenma comments on this, Shoyo blushes and confesses he cleaned it up for Kenma’s visit. Then he stares at Kenma.

He’s soaked to the bone, his hair and clothes sticking to his face. The bags under his eyes look more vibrant that Shoyo has ever seen, a deep shade of purple. He feels the urge to kiss them, so he does.

Kenma bristles (like a cat) at the unexpected touch. He looks at Shoyo with curious eyes, his cheeks a bit flushed.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, I just thought you looked cute.”

It hits Kenma then. He usually wears makeup only when he’s making a video or streaming. Corrective makeup, and just because he once made the mistake of letting his eye bags show as they are and got more than a few comments worrying over his health. He had never felt the need to conceal them with Shoyo before, but that day was different and special and he wanted to look pretty for him. After the pouring rain, however, the makeup was long gone.

He shivered.

“Do you like them?” He asks genuinely, as Shoyo pecks him under the eyes again.

Shoyo nods.

“'Course I do! They're the proof of how hard you work.”

Kenma feels himself melt. He sneezes, instead, and Shoyo fusses over him.

“Oh no! Did you bring a change of clothes? I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

“It's okay. Yeah, I did.”

(They had agreed on Kenma staying the night at Shoyo's and leaving on Sunday afternoon.)

Shoyo points out to him where the bathroom is. Kenma changes. When he’s back, Shoyo is in the process of putting on a new shirt, and Kenma gets a glimpse of his toned stomach. His heart does something funny in his chest and he feels his face heating up at the sight. He looks away, embarrassed.

“S-sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay!”

Kenma is saved of the embarrassment by sneezing again.

Shoyo asks: “Oh, are you cold? Did you bring a sweater or something?”

“No, I thought it wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Let me give you one.”

While Shoyo searches, Kenma sits awkwardly in the bed. He admires his boyfriend (it still feels unreal to think of that word) and how graceful and cheerful he is all the time. It makes him smile.

“Here you go,” Shoyo offers him a Karasuno jacket. Kenma looks at it, then at Shoyo.

“Is it okay if I wear this? Are you not wearing it soon?”

Shoyo dismisses his concern. “It’s fine, I have more than one.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Kenma puts it on and almost immediately feels warm again. When he looks up, Shoyo is staring at him with a tender, intimate expression that sends a pang through his chest. He giggles nervously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Shoyo shrugs. “I like how you look wearing my jacket.”

Kenma smirks. “Don’t say that or I might keep it.”

Shoyo chuckles. “Good.” He sits next to Kenma on the bed, then sighs. “I’m sorry. The weather forecast didn't say anything about a storm.”

“It’s fine, Shoyo, it really is.”

“Not really. I wanted to show you around, maybe play _Pokemon Go_ after the picnic.”

“Oh? Well, we can do that when you go to Tokyo again. There are so many pokemons, especially downtown. Plus,” he stresses; “I don’t mind staying in, as long as we’re together.”

Shoyo gives him a little smile and squeezes his hand. “Seriously, who would’ve said you were so smooth,  _ kodzuken.”  _ Then he laughs. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“That sounds good.”

Shoyo turns on his laptop and puts Netflix on. Kenma admits he doesn’t know much about movies, so he tells Shoyo to pick one. Shoyo puts on _Baby Driver_ and they curl up in the bed together, Kenma spooning Shoyo.

The movie is thrilling from the very beginning, but Kenma can’t bring himself to focus when his mind is hazy, his senses overwhelmed by Shoyo's warm body against his own, his smell intoxicating. He feels safe, warm and loved, and for the first time during that week he allows himself to relax completely and can’t help falling asleep in the process.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of laughter.

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the screen reflecting the two of them, with neon cat ears, noses, and whiskers. Shoyo’s mouth makes a little _‘o’_ shape when he notices Kenma waking up. Kenma grumbles involuntarily.

“What are you doing?” he complains, but he can’t really be in a bad mood when Shoyo replies with excitement.

“I was taking selfies! They love us!”

Kenma arches an eyebrow.

“They?”

“Um, yeah,” Shoyo leaves his phone and turns to look at Kenma. “You look really cute when you’re asleep and I couldn’t help myself. I just posted some in my instagram stories, no worries. But, uh… I think your fans are really dedicated tho, because someone found my profile and well… they might have shared them…”

Kenma groans.

“Oh my God, does it bother you?" Shoyo asks, mildly panicked. "I can take them down. Sorry.”

Kenma sighs. “No, it’s — you’re not the first one who has done something like this. Kuroo did it too, once, to gain followers. And to annoy me, I think.”

“Oh. Does it?”

“Does it what?”

“...Annoy you.”

Shoyo looks up at him with bright, puppy eyes that Kenma can’t resist.

“No,” he whispers bashfully. “Not when it’s you.”

Shoyo gasps.

“Kenm—!”

Kenma catches his lips on a whim. Shoyo gasps again, but doesn’t resist. Kenma smirks — he loves this, he loves how meek Shoyo turns when he kisses him, how he allows Kenma to do as he pleases with him and doesn’t resist. Shoyo doesn’t take long to respond to the kiss, his lips pliant and soft, his hands getting lost in Kenma’s long hair.

They break the kiss to breathe, forehead against forehead.

Kenma sighs.

“Sorry for falling asleep. I… I wanted to spend time with you.”

“You did.”

“I… yeah, but not like that!” Kenma covers his face with his hands. “I really wanted to… talk to you, be with you, but I fell asleep, like an idiot.”

“Hey — it’s fine! You needed the rest! And also…" Shoyo smirks, "you gave me a bunch of new followers on insta, thank you very much.”

“Oh, is that so?” Kenma taunts, mirroring Shoyo's grin. “Is that the reason you’re dating me, then?”

Shoyo giggles. “Maybe!” he jokes lightheartedly, and then hits Kenma with a pillow. Kenma counterattacks, and soon enough they’re caught up in a very intense pillow fight until one of them falls and the other follows right after. Lying on the floor, they laugh until their ribs hurt, and Kenma realizes how easily Shoyo can turn his sour moods into laughter, how easily he can turn a stormy day into a sunny one.


End file.
